The present invention relates to interface devices for information processing apparatus, and more particularly to a keyboard with a supporting device.
Keyboards are used as input devices for computers and other information processing apparatus. Keyboards are used also in association with portable information processing apparatus where the keyboard is attached to the information processing apparatus for transport. In operation the keyboard is detached and is connected to the information processing apparatus via an electrical cable, thus being placed in a position convenient to an operator. Supporting devices for raising the rear of the keyboard to make the keyboard more comfortable for an operator to use are attached to the rear underside of the keyboard from whence they are unfolded. However there is a risk that these supporting devices may unfold accidently during the transport of the information processing apparatus to which the keyboard is attached, damaging the supporting devices. Also the aesthetic appearance of the information processing apparatus is partially determined by the keyboard when attached to it in the transport mode, and the attachment of the supporting devices to the rear underside is visually unattractive as it disturbs the homogeneous appearance of the information processing apparatus.
What is desired is a keyboard having a supporting device mounted such as to reduce the risk of damage during transport while providing an aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly the present invention provides a keyboard with a supporting device that rotates from a folded state to an unfolded state. The keyboard includes a housing for receiving the supporting device in the folded state such that the supporting device unfolds from the keyboard top about an angle greater than 270 degrees to the unfolded state to support the keyboard. The supporting device includes a slit-shaped contour having a curved region for riding on an interior surface of the keyboard bottom within the housing when moving between the folded and unfolded states and having a linear region to form a slit with the curved region for self-locking with the keyboard bottom in the unfolded state. When in the folded state the supporting device does not protrude above the keyboard top or beyond the keyboard edge, and provides an aesthetic exterior when attached to an information processing device in a transport mode.
The objects, advantages and other novel features of the present invention are apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawing.